1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a block-based image restoration system and method, and more particularly, to a block-based image restoration system and method which can restore a high-frequency domain loss occurring when enhancing a resolution of an image and emphasize details of the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device being developed to embody a big screen and a high resolution image and image contents needs to be improved for a higher resolution image. Particularly, as the use of scalers increase along with the development of image technologies, a low resolution image needs to be converted into a high resolution image. For example, a low resolution image such as a standard definition (SD) or high definition (HD) image needs to be converted into a high resolution image such as a full HD or ultra definition (UD) image.
An image scaler is used when converting a low resolution image into a high resolution image. However, since an image scaler enhances an image resolution based on interpolation, a high frequency domain of an image, particularly, an edge of an object, is lost and details of an image can not be graphically represented.
In particular, a loss in a high frequency domain of an image is a blur occurring in an edge of an object. Blur includes blur which occurs when obtaining an image, and blur which occurs due to an interpolation performed by a scaler.
An image restoration operation is needed to remove the blur caused by a high frequency domain loss. An image restoration apparatus in a conventional art removes blur without considering a feature of an image domain to restore a high frequency component of image. Accordingly, a visual unity is lacking. In a super high-resolution image, an image feature for each domain is to be considered due to a large-sized screen, since image data itself spatially changes.
Thus, a new image restoration system and method is needed.